What If
by DracoTitan
Summary: How would everything change if, instead of large apes, we had evolved from rhinoceros and bisons. Watch as they go through first contact against the Turians. Lo and behold, the power of the Ungulate Union. WARNING: Mention of sex, rape and torture, cursing and death. I do not own Mass Effect, only the concept of this story
1. Timeline

Here is the timeline, from the first evolution til before first contact.

 _50 million+ years ago: First rhinoceros specie appear_

 _11.5 million years ago: Genus_ _Ceratotherium evolves_

 _9.2 million years ago: Dominate specie, Ceratotherium sapiens evolves_

 _8.7 million years ago: Specie of bison becomes sentience_

 _Three million B.G: Spread of Bronze Age_

 _500 thousand B.G: Spread of Iron Age_

 _27 thousand B.G: Domestication age began_

 _50 B.G: Rhinam began first permanent settlements_

 _157 A.F: Five tribes began the foundation of the first village_

 _275 A.F: Two villages has a dispute over a nearby orchard; first war, lasting five weeks._

 _398 A.F: Village on Norner(Germany) develops first true weapons; used to conquer a nearby tribe_

 _997 A.F: Villages are underneath one of three superpowers; Norner, Tuska(Eygpt), or Undata(Current day United States of America) with Aundia(Australia) as a spiritual place._

 _1000 A.F: Rhimen 'discovers' Bison sapiens referred to as Ushitaur_

 _1206 A.F: First vehicle are developed, soon scraped due to enviromental issues_

 _1489 A.F: Aundia develop first crystal generator to power new cities, other territories bargain for blueprints_

 _1698 A.F: Tuska attempts to invade Southern Norner, Eastern Undata prepares weapon to attack_

 _Seventh Lunar cycle 1699 A.F: Tuska and Norner begin open conflict, Aundia maintains wait and see, Ushitaur began intergrating with their rhimen neighbors_

 _Third Lunar cycle 1705 A.F: Norner allies with Undata to push back Tuska, Aundia begins peace talks_

 _Fifth Lunar cycle 1705 A.F: All three major nations signs the Quahorn accord, which allows Aundia to control any funding to prevent world wars_

 _Eight Lunar cycle 1705 A.F: A physical difference is shown between rhimen. Those that has a lineage as warriors having decorate tattoos, sharper horns and gray skin while those that who are farmers by nature have yellow skin and shorter horns._

 _1997 A.F: The four Grand Crashes met once more, only this time to plan to travel to Gaia's moon_

 _Twelfth Lunar cycle 2020 A.F: The first manned mission to the moon succeeded, giving rise to the need to build bigger and better ships_

 _2096 A.F: Rhimen geneticist Doctor Damein Wu began studies into extending the rhimen specie's age max from four decades_

 _Ninth Lunar cycle 2116 A.F: Before dying of old age, Dr. Wu places age slowing formula, Pheonix blood, into various water supplies. Lifespan of rhiman and ushi-oni extended from forty something to over nine centuries and fertility increased_

 _2269 A.F: A new caste of rhimen began showing up. They tend to gray skin with blood red faces and are more violent. The red faces come from their practice of drinking blood before going to battle._

 _2284 A.F: The four Grand Crash unite under one banner, forming the Ungulate Union_

 _2299 A.F: Discovers Prothean's on Mars, they began reverse engineering technology. Most have been identified as unneeded...except for element zero_

 _2389 A.F: Most planets in the solar system have been terraformed. Mars has several universities dedicated to study the Protheans' culturally as well as their technology, Venus became known for its varoius colosseums that hosted gladitorial battles, and Neptune became a nature preserve_

 _2472 A.F: The newly named Foresters, larger than other rhimen, were named. Although narrower the horns are stronger and longer. They tend to have brown skin with moss on their shoulders and humps_

 _3656 A.F/2157 C.E: First Contact War begins_


	2. Ungulate Union

Technology

The Ungulate Union utilize crystal powered generators for everything from large space faring ships to the televison sets. Very conscious about the world around them, they build their buildings _around_ the plant life and dislike paved roads. The vehicles they build use crystal powered magnets to lift them around.

Weapons

The weapons of the Ungulate Union are built using a fusion of metal, crystal and plasma. All form of melee weapons are built using a heat resistant metal covering a crystal interior. When turned on, the plasma blades extend out and show the melee weapon is ready for use. Types of melee weapons are as follow:

Fistus-an axe that comes in two main forms, the single handed Arcus or the two handed Extremus. The number of blades can be change however it starts with two.

Tadg-a plasma bladed bayonet that can either be used as a knife or attached to a gun'tos.

Aegis-a shield that reflects most damage; it can also be used for melee combat. The shield is mostly a giant plasma blade.

Calibur-a sword that comes in five forms; the Tuska's Torda (see picture of an ida), the Norner's Necron (see picture of a longsword, the Undata's Ugalite (see picture of a katana), the Aundia Antrak (see picture of a sword club), and the uxitaur's Uni (see picture of a rapier). These are generally either a single edge or a double edge blade.

Longinus-a collapsable spear, it can either be used in melee or thrown. They can only have one blade.

Wraith-introduced by the uxitaur, it's a glove that have a collection of holes. When the hand is close into a fist, one to three blades flash out.

Range weapons are power by a plasma filled crystal chamber, thus they are made with many vents to cool down the weapons. Types of weapons are as follow:

Pii'nak(look at Needler{Halo})-a side arm that fire up to 96 plasma filled crystals that explode two second after impact. Range: Short to Medium. Rate of fire: 8.5 rnds/sec. Automatic

Cro'da(look at Mauler{Halo}): a shotgun in the form of a pistol, it fires a 7.9 mm bolt. Range: Very Short. Slow

Gun'tos(look at Blaster Rifle{Star Wars}): the rifle that changed the form of war more than a millenia ago, it fires 50 plasma bolts and has a retractable stock. Range: Medium to Long. Semi-auto

Sni'lin(look at Sniper rifle{Star Wars}): with a maximum range of 450 m, it hasn't been deeply needed since the single world war it fires 10 plasma bolts and is capatable with targeting scopes and bipods. Range: Long. Slow

Vehicles

From the smallest of cars to the largest of starships, all vehicles are powered by crystal generaters that have been running since they'd discovered space travel. All types of vehicles, upon being activated, would float above the ground.


	3. Rhiman

The rhiman are a species of large mammalian bipeds native to Gaia.

Biology

Standing at least eight and a half feet tall, these anthromorphic rhinoceros can weigh over 200 kilos. They are born with a small nose horn and, as they age, the horn grows longer. Around the age of eight, they grow a pair of side horns under and behind the eyes. The nasal horn can grow up to an inch in length while the two side horns can grow up to three inches. It has three toes and four fingers including an opposable thumb on each.

Rhimen live very long lives compared to most specie with the solar system. It is also known that their hide can take ammo rounds that would damage heavy vehicles down and cause them to enter a rage great enough to defy a mortal wounds long enough to kill their attackers. The horns of a rhiman were documented to be sharp enough to pierce a turian without armor on and they could run at a constant 35 miles per hour. A strong immune system can allow for them to eventually heal even from strong radioactive substances.

The current lifespan of the average rhiman is a full millenia although some are known to reach older ages and are deeply respected. Their diet consist of fruits, vegetables, and grains. The last thing is that they're incapable to use biotics as well as have an immunity to biotic attacks. Some members of the specie that have relations with krogans have been known to produce young krogan evey now and again. Salarians who studied the corpse of a 25 year bull found that their body produce a field that prevents dark matter from harming them.

Culture

The rhiman specie and the various sub races grow up as warriors. From the age of seven, they'll learn about their crash's fighting style from close quarter combat to range and vehicle maeintenance. Upon reaching the age of twelve and then eighteen, they'll forge their first set of melee weapons followed by armor. Once they reach twenty, they'll join a branch of service for the next thirty years. All member of the race believe that, upon death, they'll go to a battle field where god like beings would watch them fight before claiming them to serve them for all eternity. Those that aren't chosen are doom to an afterlife of constant fighting until their very soul is destroyed.

The specie as a whole respect strength as well as tenacity. Their is a slight difference between each sub races' with their daily lives.

Red-Face: warrior culture and, through a series of 'pure breeding', are more bulky than the others. When they're not fighting enemies, they are in large arenas called colloseums dueling each others or challengers.

Sword-Horn: warrior culture that believe in enforced doctrines and honor, they tend to be lean body wise. If their not direct fighters, than they're scientist who know self defense.

Field-Breaker: warrior culture that mostly focus on producing food for the people. They're stockier than the others and are less likely to start a fight.

Forest-Tender: warrior culture that are the closest to pacifist for the specie, they're also the tallest of them. Although mostly peaceful, it's known that they're strong enough to knock down full grown trees down in rage.

 **For these guys, just picture the rhinoceros creature from Star Wars Episode Two as minotaurs.**


	4. Uxitaur

The uxitaur are a species of large mammalian bipeds native to Gaia.

Biology

Standing at least seven feet tall, these anthromorphic bison can weigh over 190 kilos. When they are born, the horns above their earsaren't their. Around the age of eight, the horns grows at a small pace. The two side horns can grow up to three inches. It has three toes and four fingers including an opposable thumb on each.

Uxitaurs live long lives although not as long as a rhiman. Their hide can take ammo rounds of most fire arms, with exception of anti-armor rounds. The horns of a rhiman were documented to be sharp enough to stab a salarian without armor on and they could run at a constant 40 miles per hour. A strong immune system can allow for them to eventually heal even from strong radioactive substances.

The current lifespan of the average uxitaur reach into the nine hundred. Their diet consist of fruits, vegetables, and grains. The last thing is that they're capable to use biotics as well as have an immunity to biotic attacks. No one knows why one specie with biotic developed on the same planet as one that didn't.

Culture

The uxitaur specie are deeply spiritual. More down to gaia than the warrior race of rhiman, uxitaur maintain a belief of tolerance and unity. All members of this race constantly tend the world around them in order to better understand the view of the gods. Upon discovering the prothean ruins, they attempted to use their specie's biotic to gaze into the realm of the gods to see of their safety. Around seventeen years of age, they'll leave their parent's home to travel the wilds in search of enlightenment. They would return once they have found something that allow for better understand their gods.

Unlike the rhiman, the bison like race have a different picture of the afterlife. The uxitaur believe that when they die, they'll be chosen by the diety that had guided them in life. They would gather any an all information for them until the end days where they'll then take to the battlefield along with the warrior rhiman.

 **These guys look like the minotaur from Chronicles of Narnia.**


	5. Prologue

**Here is the prologue of my first ever Mass effect fanfic. This will start right before the First Contact War and continue on to the end of the Reaper War…at least until Andromeda comes out. Hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Synthetic speaking"_

 **Must be Tuesday**

The sun slowly peaks over Shanxi, rousing the inhabitants awake. In a small cabin, a tall bipedal figure yawns widely before looking over his bed partner with a smile, "Jane, don't you have to take the calves to school?" "Just give me fifteen minutes John," the feminine voice whines as she turn a horned head towards her spouse's face. John chuckles as two pairs of feet patter in front of the door, "How bout now." The door swings open as two small anthromorphic rhinoceros ran up to their parents.

As the eight and ten year old calves race of to school, Jane walks behind John and hugs him, "How's my favorite sword-horn?" As she rubs his shoulders, he groans while scratching below his left side horn, "I'm so glad this is the one day we both have time off, the new recruits aren't the brightest diamond in the mine and my supervisor has been pushing to open up the relay more and more." "Well, the kids are gone for a while, we don't need to be at work, and the neighbors would gladly take them for a day," Jane pecks John on the cheek before walking into the bedroom.

Kaiden Alenko takes a deep breath as he pulls himself from the deep dream, 'Zeus…what do you mean by the trap of the xeno.' "Hey Kaiden, what's the hold up," he turns to the female rhiman with a red face and a nose ring, "we don't have all day, we got to get to the d fac ya crazy uxitaur." "We'll go…as soon as you get a shirt on," as she curse at her roommate for letting her walk out topless, he slowly frowns, "why the sudden rush anyways?" Looking at him, she places a hand on her hip, "They big boss is opening the relay in an hour and I want to see it." "Oh yeah, it's a sight to behold…makes one realize how small they are," Kaiden stands before slapping her shoulder, "let's go then."

Slowly, uxitaur and rhiman gather as the relay flash open and began to cheer. As ungulates scientists shake each other's hand, the comm station receives feedback from the ship, "Houston…we have a problem.

 _Thirty minutes ago_

Jeff Moreau smiles as he exit through the relay, "You have reach your destination, thank you for flying the Air Jester." Hearing sparse laughter, he grins before grimacing from a clearing throat, "Commander, a thou-" "Don't worry about it Lieutenant, just perform a sweep of the area. I don't want the eggheads to get blown up on our watch," the old uxitaur cow smile at her adopted son softly. Before anyone can speak, a young rhiman snorts in shock, "Ma'am, unknown alien spacecraft approaching from the port side!" "Contact the science vessels and the other battleships. Position bulls and cows," as she says this two more similar shaped ships, although smaller in design, drift into range of their weapons.

 _Meanwhile on the Turian_

General Desolas Arterius gaze at the ships in front of him as they moved swiftly, with the six battleships moving forward and the various science vessel retreating back through the relay, "Gunner, fire a warning shot of the port-side bow." "Yes General," the young turian nods her head as she prepares a firing solution. The three ships held a deep breath as a disruptor torpedoe from a different ship hits the starboard side of the small dreadnought in the lead, getting a deep growl from Arterius, "WHOSE THE DUMBASS THAT FIRED THAT TORPEDOE?!" Meanwhile, on the leftmost cruiser, an infantryman sighes while shaking her head, "...spirits damnit Nappa."

 _Back on the Ungulate's Cruiser_

"Small injuries in bay six, seven and ten!" "Shields fluctuated but are holding!" "Sir, Willy has exscape from the brig!" "SPRIIGGS!" "Commander Moreau's down! Get me a medic over here," Jeff looks over at the elderly uxitaur as her leg seems to have snapped by the collision, "if no one's in life or death condition, tell them to man their battle station! I want those shields reinforced yesterday! And someone FIND WILLY AND GET HIM BACK IN THE BRIG!"

Looking down, he sees the commander holding back a laugh, "Don't worry ma'am, we'll get ya back on your feet and commanding in no time." "Belay that son," the old uxi snorts as a medic rushes over to them, "there's no coming back from this." As the pair quiet, a young forest-tender squeaks out while checking for any grievious wounds, "Ma'am, if you're not commanding...who is?" "Open a comm channel to each ship," getting a nod from a uxitaur bull, she clears her throat, "Attention, this is Commander Demona Moreau of the cruiser _Little Fire Giant_ promoting Lieutenant Commander Jeff Moreau to Commander effective immediately." As the ship descend to silence, she looks to Jeff as she is half carried to the infirmary, "Get these people home safely...and don't scratch the paint."

As soon as they left, the bridge began filling voices shocking Jeff into action, "Helmsman, turn us so our port-side cannons and turrets are facing the intruder. _Sir._ I want gunners six, ten, fifteen, and sixteen ready to rain plasma on these soft head. _Roger._ Belay orders to return Petty Officer Third Class William to the brig, get him ready to board enemy vessel. _...yes sir._ Send out orders to perform a fighting retreat to the others. Let's go people!" As _Little Fire Giant_ turns, the three frigates turn towards the relay as the cruiser _Dawn Slashing Axe_ and carrier _All Devouring Behemoth_ began firing.

 _Back with the turians_

"Move the _Illustrious_ out of the line fire, prepare counter measure alpha alpha three, and send someone to put out those fire!" General Orinia snarls angrily before hearing an explosion of the _Illustrious's_ starboard bow. A young helmsman squawk before shaking rapidly, "M-M-Ma'am, th-the frigate _Indominus_ has been d-de-des-destroyed...OH SPIRITS, THEY'RE TURNING THIS WAY!" "I DON'T WANT DIE A VIRGIN!" "MOMMY!" "QUIET DOWN," the female turian glare down the panicking crew around her, "we are Turians, the sword of the Citedal's Council and defender of justice. We've came from Palaven greatest carnivore and we won't show them fear." Looking over at the helmsman, her eyes narrow but show great patience, "Now, we are going to perform a by the pad _fighting retreat_ , inform General Arterius that we _will_ _ **return**_ with reinforcements...understand." "Yes Ma'am."

As she fills the ship moves and hears the comm. officer speak, she couldn't help the smirk on her face, 'Looks like it's going to be a one on one show. Will you fight alone...or wait for back up.' Meanwhile, General Arterius nods as he hears his comm officer report, "It seems...that they're heading back, how long until we can hope for reinforcements?" "Not soon enough," Saren Arterius growls at the younger turian, getting a shaky gulp in return, "depending on who is ready and filled up...I would say three to four hours." "Meanwhile, our foes will get back in one AND have reinforcements," Saren scratch under his chin, before turning towards his older sibling, "I really don't like this." 'Me neither,' Desolas hums while watching the activated relay pulse with a faux calm face, "helmsman, moves us far enough from the relay that they won't automatically fire upon us."

 _Five hours later_

"...Why haven't they return yet?" Saren pace behind Desolas as the small group of four cruisers and a single dreadnaught formed up behind them. Saren shrug his shoulder before turning to his brother with a smirk, "Mayhaps, the spirits knocked some sense into them." Silence hung between the pair before Desolas twitch a mandible in amusement, "Helmsman, take us through. Keep all weaponry prepped and singal the others to follow." "Aye aye sir." Soon, all the ships are travelling into Relay 314.

 _Meanwhile on the other side_

"Now remember Jennifer, Joice, if anything that doesn't look like a rhiman or an uxitaur walks up towards you. _Go limp, warriors do not fight unarmed childern._ Good girls...give mama a kiss," as the two calves hug her tight, Jane couldn't help the few tears streaming down her face before they left. Before they head to the bunker, the elder daughter Jennifer salute her with her tiny Wraith, "Until next we meet-" "Whether by the hearth or the true battlefield," the voice of John gravely entone as he gives his possible last goodbyes. As they finally left, Jane leans over on her mate, "Well, we best get moving." "Yeah...if one of us don't make it." "We'll remarry," Jane interrupts him before kissing deeply, "it's our way, celebrate life-" "Not our death, I know babe," John frowns before smiling rougishly, "See ya later, my red faced valkyrie." "Until another day," Jane hugs him one last time before shoving him playfully, "my hot blooded samurai."

"Is this what you meant Zeus...we are to prove our worth to you against these... _ **invader**_ ," Kaiden snorts as he dons the armor of the ungulates. A layer of crystal armor woven into adamantium chain mail on top of the synthetic hide that absorbs impact. He wears greaves on his legs and a pair of wraiths over his gauntlet. The pants and over armour are vibranium full plate with the furs of various carnivorous beast he's killed, "Raiden-sama give me speed to kill my foe swiftly, Artemis make my aim show true, Athena-" "give me the wisdom of when to retreat," as he turns, he gaze at a smirking Ashley in her own armour, "are you ready to fight, Preacher Boy?" With a snort, he grabs his helm and walks over to her, "Betcha I get more kills than you." "Only blades and bullets count!" "Scared?" "Fucker!"

 _With the turians_

"...did they...leave the planet?" General Arterius shrugs as General Orinia tilts her head questionally. "And you thought we had to worry about them," a younger turian snort while leering at the female general, "the savages probably left planetsi-" "Sir, the aircrafts are being blasted from the sky!" "WHAT!?" eyes turning towards the speaker, the young officer growls at her, "do you NEED someone holding your hand?! Send down the ground forces!" As the youngster stomps out, grumbling about glory on the battlefield, Saren turn to the girl as she trembles, "Everythings going to be fine Corporal!"

"He's going to ruin my carreer when he gets back," not knowing what to do, Saren just pats her shoulder in comfort as she cries. The two generals' eyes narrow as several other females also flinch. General Arterius nods before Orinia turns to the bridge, "All those who are heading planetside follow the general, everyone else continue your duties."

 _Planetside, with the turians_

Saren and Desolas feet touch firm dirt as several other drop pods scream across the sky. Looking over their omni tools, the pair remove their helmets before Saren looks around, "You know, I would think there would at least have been a road...what?" Ignoring his sibling, Desolas draws his Avenger assault rifle and peak around the corner, "Clear!" As the pair of brothers move down the street, a pair six and a half tall red varren like creature with long tails and blue eyes and a gray-brown one with a stinger-tipped tail, "What the fuck are those?!" "Whatever they are, they aren't attacking us so ignore them for now," Desolas smirk as Saren twitch as the trio of reptiles move around them, only growling until Saren pointed his Edge pistol away. Unknown to the two, several trigger happy turians would learn this the hard way as well as the slugs are less effective on these creatures than most other.

Hours later, the two brothers come across the corporal, naked by the form of her officer, in a state of shock, "H-He said he wa-was gonna teach m-me my place but those red varren like creatures just...just swarmed him and tore him apart." The pair look around them and Saren notice a pair of shining blue eyes in an alleyway, "...come on, let's get the fuck out of here." As the trio left, they never notice the pack of beast going over to the corpse of the officer.

 _Planetside, with the ungulates_

Jane and John Shepard watch as, what looks like, the last of the enemy drop pods land, "Best be going to my post John." "Mhmm." "...That means getting out of bed jerk," as she push him from her lap, the pair smirk before heading to the various groups of ungulates. "Alright, listen up!" the bickering stops as Jane stands on a quickly fashioned podium, "today...today, we face a foe that none of us knew of." "It could be these Protheans...but no matter what they are, Protheans, space slavers or world eaters, remember what you are," a great many nod while others began stomping on the ground.

"Rhimen of the sword-horns, it was you who ended the various crash wars so show your Longinus," as John nod, several others tattooed rhimen cheered with spear raised, "field-breakers, although you exchanged the sword for plow, take up your Caliburs once more; from Unis to Antrak, and drive them in the face of the foes!" As they banged on their chest, Jane turns towards the other two, "My fellow red-face, let's see what the blood of these intruders taste like from our Aegis, and proud and tall forest-tender, defend _**your forests**_ with your beautiful Fistus!" "Uxitaurs, the gods must know of our victories and defeats," turning to a nodding mass of furred two horn giant, although smaller than most species of rhimen, with pride, "raise your wraith covered hands to the gods to so your love." "If you're with me, THEN DON YOUR HELM AND ROAR TO THE HEAVENS!" as one they don their headgear, with rhimen having mask that protect their eyes and face while uxitaur have barbute helms, and raise their horns and roar in unison.

 **This concludes the prologue. Hope you like it. Information for the Ungulate Union is also uploaded. Later.**


	6. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one. I'm doing this until can get a feel for how Dragooners (Revised) and Big Cats of Konoha will go. Hope you're not too mad but with Dragooners, the ball is in YOUR court. I need an answer in *look at calender* two to three weeks before I decide if Zabuza dies and what happens to Haku. B.G in the timeline means Before Governments while A.F means After Fondation. Anyways, on with the rails.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Synthetic Speaking/Prothean Language"_

 **Chapter 1: The Face of the enemy**

 _Shanxi, Turian forward base_

"So you need us to send more troops down," General Orinia rubs the bridge of her nostril, "what the hell happen down there, did you encounter the enemy already?" Saren twitch as the general glare at him, "No ma'am, the er fauna on the word took out two battalions worth of soldiers." "You mean to tell me, that at least six _**hundred**_ soldiers are dead...without coming in contact with the enemy. Okay where's the lieutenant commander that landed with you?" Orinia asks almost dreading the answer she was going to get. General Arterius walks forward with his head held high, "Dead ma'a-" "THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD! WHAT, HE GOT CAUGHT WITH HIS PANTS DOWN?!" "...yes ma'am, it turns out he has been sexually assaulting the women under his command," as the comm channel silence, he could help but look at the building around them.

Unable to read the sign, they estimated that the building was a combat school from the various books that were slightly salvageble with pictures of weapons. None of the books seem to show how to care for the weapons, which raised a few eye ridges. The chairs could fight a full size turians, signifying that the race was at least six and a half feet tall and possibly wider. As he look around the near empty room, he hears Corporal Hanna, "S-Sir, I think I found a class log." As the general walks over, he notice her wide eyes, "You found something we can read Corporal?"

"Sir, it seems they at least use a similar numbering system to us," she points at the column of numbers as he walks over to right, "I-I believe this how old these students are." As he, and soon Saren, look over the part of the list she pointed, the two blink in shock, "Corporal if you're right...than twelve year olds are learning how to care for weapons." "That's...another thing sir, this book only covers **range** weaponry...I haven't seen one for melee weapons." "No offense Corporal, but I doubt they'll be charging us with knifes and clubs," Saren quips before sighing as the corporal flinch before looking down, "hey if we find anymore logs that shows otherwise, that just mean you were right. Don't worry about it." Ignoring the pair talking behind him, Desolas heads over to an open desk that belongs to the possible teacher and opens the log, before his eyes widen, "Oh shi-

 _On the Illustrious_

"...their children learn how to use weapons at how old?" General Orinia throat constricts tightly while the various lieutenants and commanders bicker amoung themselves. Desolas cough nervously as he pulls out a partially brunt book, "From the logs we were able to recover, it's possible for their young to learn how to care for, use and creation of weapons at age _ **seven**_ ma'am." "I thought the language was unreadable." "Yes...however it seems we share a similar enough _number_ system to get a rough estimate on the information," as General Desolas spoke, something pokes at the back of the female general's mind.

'If they're such a warrior race, then why flee when they have the home fill advantage. It doen't makes sense,' she scratch her chin before noticing the helmsman running up to her, "What seems to be-" "MA'AM! UNKNOWN SIGNATURES OF THE STARBOARD BOW!" she felts sorry for knocking the young man down as eight of those small dreadnoughts and six normal size dreadnought enter. Before anyone could say anything, a young female turian jerks back, "M-Ma'am, th-they're hailing us!" "Put it on screen," as soon as she could see the creature, her blood chilled over, "th-there's a second race!" On the screen before her, she locks eyes with them.

The two species seem to be rippling with muscles unintentionally with one being taller than the other. The taller of the two had a nasal horn that look deadly as well as a pair of side horns, although the one on its right side seem to have broken, 'Probably from combat wait I should tell the ground troops about this.' She, if its specie use the things on it chest for nursing like they do, only seem to short fur like structure on their heads and they had teeth that shows a plant-like diet. Meanwhile the shorter had two horns station above its ears. This one seems male and have a dense coat of dark brown fur over its whole body with a few strands twisted together.

The tall female snorts before snarling out at the general "Blahn jrer bir pt dyggrt vibdwnec." As eveyone on the ship look at each other, a young commander drawls out, "Can you speak savages?" Before the gray hide creature could slam her hand on the button to attack, the furred one caught her attention by clearing his voice and speaking calmly, "I'm sorry sir, but we can't understand you." Seeing that she didn't understand, he seem to switch to another unknown language and receive a shrug.

 _Shanxi, Turian Ground Team Pheonix_

Saren Arterius led his group of six deeper into the city with a deep rooted discipline. His team, not so much as a female with a raptor assault rifle gaze wide eyed around her, "I've never seen so much nature in one place before." "Sam, are you soldier or a nature advocate," the male with blue markings quips as they past by an alleyway. As Samantha stutters out a 'screw you Vakarian', Saren growls over his shoulder, "Quiet you two or you'll be on kitchen duty from here back to Pavalen." As he walks forward, he bumps into a large mass knocking him down, "What the...woah."

Before him stood a monsterous figure with a red face and three horns, one on its nasal and two on each side of its head. Dressed in some kind of armour, it had a strange looking club in his hands, 'Oh great, a savage with a club...just talk to him easily, Saren. The generals are hoping this can be done easily.' As the hulking form turn towards him, Saren clears his throat as his squad mates place their hands on their weapons, "Um sir?..I'm gonna have to ask you to place the club down." As the giant raise an eyebrow, Saren points at the weapon in its hand and then to the ground. As the creature eyes shine with understanding, it turns to its left and made some kind of roar, "Was that suppose to...oh."

 _Shanxi, Ungulate Crash Alpha_

As soon as James finish his call, Ashley and Kaiden both step out of the building with their Cro'da and Pii'nak respectfully along with three field-breakers, "So..easy way or fun way?" As the small creature sigh, he lash with a blue coated hand. As James chuckles as he realize what his foe was doing, "Hahaha, don't ya know turkey...rhiman are immune to shade manipulation." As he stomps forward, the others raise their weapons at him, "Fun way it is!" As his teammates fire at the group of birds, James Vega grins savagely at the one in front of him and raise his Fistus Extremus.

 _Shanxi, Turian Ground Team Pheonix_

'...I call hax,' Saren's mandibles twitch as his jaw drops as the large creature _**chuckles**_ at the attempt to lift him, "Guys, you can open fire at anytime!" As they point their rifles at the defenders, the fur covered one with two horns threw up a barrier as the female red face horn one shots from them. Turning towards the male, I snip, "What, you think hitting me with that is gonna do something to me." As if answering my question, eight blades made from plasma hiss into extistance, "...*sigh* brother did say I spoke too much at times."

 _Shanxi, Turian Ground Team Lead_

"What do you mean, the inhabitants are attacking?!" Desolas grumbles out as he hears three different squads tell of them getting push back by horned giants. The female speaking to him has wide panic filled eyes, "They just pop out of nowhere before fighting us, once we're out of an area they stop chasing us...sir some of them are commanding those weird varrens that we seen and sicking them on us." "Hold out for as long as you can and try to push forward, you hear me," seeing her nod, he turns back to the comm device, "Get me in contact with the ships!" "Sir they seem to be stuck in communcation with the enemy fleet!" "What the hell are they doing up there?!"

 _Illustrious_

General Orinia use every ounce of patience as the two horn rubs his nose in exhaustion, "I'm sorry but I don't-" The crew flinch back as the tall female roars at them, they didn't need a translation for that, 'Say that again and we begin firing.' Knowing she has at least bought sometime for the small vessel to get help, she waves for him to start when the female snarks, _"Too bad no speaks dead ass language or be done with shit." "Y-You speak Pro-Prothean,"_ a young helmsman stammer out as the crew on both ships seem to sigh in relief. The fur cover one blinks, _"Ah, you speak this yes?"_ seeing the helmsman nod, he smile nervously, _"my cohort ask why you distrubed the balance of order on Shanxi?" "You broke the law, no activation of unmarked mass effect relay, ya little savage,"_ the comm went dead as a young lieutenant mumbles before looking over at an embarased General and two furious alien.

"Um sir...your comm link is on," as the comm officer finish speaking, the line between the enemy ship cuts off. Almost in slow motion, more and more ships including three that dwarf the small dreadnoughts, 'Note to self, court martail Lieutenant Vegeta.'

 _Little Fire Giant_

"Fire forward turrets at the cruiser," Jeff snarl as the other ships open fire at the smaller taskforce, "I want to see those over grown pigeons stuffed and tattered!" "Sir, we can't seem to get a lock on the enemy cruiser." As the new Commander look over at the _Illustrious,_ he snorts before grinning, "Helmsman, increase forward shields as well as speed and ready your armour and close quarter weapons...we're going to do like young bulls do and charge head first." As the crew place on their zero helmets and grab their melee weapons, Jeff activates a lockdown code, 'Let's see what these over grown birds got.' Meanwhile, the dreadnought _Going Merry_ Admiral Steven Hackett blinks while watching the cruiser's front shields shows themselves and speed towards an enemy cruiser before chuckling. "Those crazy-"

 _Illustrious, Turians_

"SON OF A BITCH!" General Orinia shriek while feeling the, deceptivily fast, ship crash into their starboard side, "damage report!" "We're dead weight ma'am! Engine are none responsive!" "Fires on floors six through ten!" "Multiple reports of injury and seven death!" A young comm officer's eyes widen in shock and fear, "Enemy soldiers are boarding on!"

Nappa ducks under the swing of the a five bladed plasma club-axe with a smirk, "Vegeta, that was strike one!" "I'm a little busy here Nappa!" the short turian tries to push back the large red face three horned giant when he's lifted and thrown into a wall, "fucker!" As Nappa turn to help Vegeta, he barely dodges out of the way of a yellow skin one as it charge at him, "Olay!" The pair flinch as their foe skewers the last of their squad mates on its nose horn, _"Sp-Spirits...Damnit...N-Nappa..."_ As the dead foe was lower to the ground, the others turns towards the pair as Nappa and Vegeta came to an agreement, _"...we surrender."_

 _Illustrious, Ungulates_

As Jeff split a turian from groin to scalp with his calibar uni, he snorts as he hip checks another into the swing of his battle partner, "You good to go? Do you need a quick rest?" "Ya kidding me Joker, we're so close to their dorms I can _**smell**_ their fear," as the Red-Face boast, a shot entered into his eye, "SHIT FACE!" The turians who watch the shot take place froze as the injuried rhiman roar loudly before dropping his weapon and charging on hands and feet, with a field-breaker diving out the way with a squeak, _"Rampage!" "Look out,"_ as allies and foes dived out the way, the enraged rhiman slam through the door and inadvertly crushing two helmsmen to death. As the general of the ship try to dive out the way, her leg is pierced by a side horn.

Jeff growls as the rhiman toss the injuried turian around with her blue blood flying on the wall, _"Grab her when I tell you to!"_

 _Illustrious, Turians_

As General Orinia dig her talon into the thick hide of her foe, she shrieks like a great bird of prey as her leg snaps loudly, 'I can't die here, no, I refuse to!' As she's thrown into a wall, she draws her Raikou with trembling hands, "I-I ain't dying here!" Before he could charge, a second louder roar drew their attention as a large brown fured rhiman stomps loudly. The wild soldier snorts before answering back and scraping his side horn against the ground, _"What the-" "Ma'am,"_ turning to see a pair of medics waving her over, she edge over resignly, _"the battles lost, we've lost too many troops on the ships and we won't be able to send the ground force reinforcements."_ Before she could scold the medics, the two rhimen roar a last time before charging at each other, 'Spirits provide us.'

The red face and the furred males collide with a loud smack of bone, fat and muscle, with horns locking. As the two push, the rogue male twist his head trying to unbalance his commanding officer only to receive a swift punch to the chest. The, now revealed, taller rhiman rise on his back legs as his shorter opponent rain solid blows after blows before breaking the lock and punching the red face in the jaw. Shaking his head, the red head shoulder charge him causing the two to separate with both swinging their head. The pair collide twice more earning scratches and bloody gouges before the brown furred one twist his head sharply, a sharp snap follow by a pain filled bellow signifying the red face's right most horn breaking off.

As the red face brought his head down and backs down, the brown furred one roar loudly with the others circling around the turians shouting. _"You in charge of ship?"_ as the brown furred one turn towards her, Orinia swallows deeply before nodding, _"I am Commander Jeffery Moreau of the Ungulate Union cruiser_ _ **Little Fire Giant**_ _. Please lay down your arms and surrender."_

 _Shanxi, Turian Ground Forces_

"Shoot them!" "We've been here for days, why are they just now showing up," Desolas fires repeatedly at an armoured uxitaur as Saren stab the throat of a red face rhiman. As it drowns to death, another group of five natives rush forward with horns pointed forward, making the brothers curse, "Spirits damnit! Where are they coming from?!" As they head for cover, the crack of an equalizer sniper rifle echo before an uxitaur collaspe dead and crash into the side of another, "Good shooting Vakarian, keep up the pressure!" Desolas and Saren shot anti armour rounds at the last three soldiers that were standing while the last pants harshly under her partner's cooling corpse.

 _"I've heard you understand Prothean,"_ Desolas stares down at the trapped uxitaur while her eyes narrow, _"you're going to tell us everything you know."_ As four other soldiers chained the uxitaur before dragging her away, Saren walks over with a frown, "Bad news, the space battle is almost lost and the ships not destroyed may retreat for reinforcements." "That being said," Vakarian walks over with splashes of red blood on his armour, "it appears that the ground forces _aren't_ going to call for reinforcements or supplies." At the Arterius brothers' raise eyebrow, Vakarian shrugs his shoulder, "The doctrines that we do have translated states _"Unless the enemy_ _ **intruders**_ _receive any chance to have reinforcements, all Ungulates are to fight with everything the invading city has to offer."_ so there is a plus side." "So we're only fighting a single city worth instead of their full might," Saren glares at a corpse of an old forest-tender with disgust, "great, they don't consider us a threat."

While Saren grumbles insulted, Desolas turns towards the uxitaur with a raised eyeridge, _"Is that it, you don't think we can take your entire race fighting us at once?" "No, not insult honorable soldiers,"_ as the three turians blink at her slightly butcher Prothean, she snorts, _"when attacked in void, all ungulates are one crash. On world, each crash seperate of each."_ As Saren and Vakarian look over each other, Desolas turns towards a field medic that ran close to him, _"Make sure she's treated, I'll be asking more questions later." "You're alpha of this crash hmm,"_ a tenative nod answer her question before she blinks slowly, _"the gods not show outcome, will wait...paitently."_ As the uxitaur is led to a make shift cell, Saren looks over at the general, "What in the name of the spirits did she even said?"

"That each city has their chain of command," Vakarian rumbles out while check his sniper rifle, "one that doesn't care about their neighbors." "We'll use said division against them but for now, we'll treat our wounded before getting more answers."

 _Shanxi, Ungulate Base Vengence_

"I want the squads ready to push those metal plated pigeons back, what the state of the other cities," Jane calmly says over the hustle and bustle of her command station, all the while looking over a map over Shanxi. If she was honest with herself, her city needed this to get them truly woken up. She remembers when she and her mate John were younger, John at 90 while she was a young 44, as they met on the colony ship that house the required 750 of each species of Ungulates due on world. Remembering as the slightly older bull walked up to her with a pleasant greeting before she cross punched him. As he reeled back, she walked off believing that he was like most other sword-horns, narcissistic asshole who look down at the other members.

 _Flashback*_

 _Jane Monroe of Venus smirk as she finishes the last of the audits her boss, Mayor Jonas, had thrown at her. As she contemplate the idea of challenging his rule of leadership, she feels the familiar wrath that felled down on her as she remember how the_ _ **fat**_ _field-breaker all but dumped all his work on her. As he threw more and more problems her way, trying to cause her to break under the pressure. When the thugs he hired, although nothing could be traced back to the steer, to beat her into submission, he decided to go back to burying under work again. However, she remembers the events clearly and vividly._

 _As she taps on her desk, she hears the soft chime of someone entering, "I'm dreadfully sorry sir but the mayor has just left." "That's alright, I'm here to speak to someone else," looking up, she locks eyes with the sword-horn from two months ago in military dress uniform. Before she can say anything to the young-ish bull, he grins at her, "You see, I just walking in the area and I had this hankering for some liner." Jane raise a delicate eyebrow in brief amusement, "Liner you say...I don't believe I've heard the term before." "It's the small meal that preceeds diner but takes place after lunch," the gray skin bull smile rougishly at her, the two bars on each shoulder glistening brightly on the dark blue coat, "it's a very important meal."_

 _"Oh dear, I wish I could help ya sug," Jane fakes a country girl accent getting an amuse snicker from the bull, "but I don see wha I coul do fo you." Before he could answer, an_ _ **obese**_ _field-breaker with beady eyes and a double chin stomps in, "Monroe, I don't pay you to spread your legs to complete strangers!" "And who do you think you are?" the taller and much younger bull glares at the mayor who blinks his beady eyes before snorting loudly, trying to be intimidating. "I'm Mayor Nepolan Jonas, the one that can legally kick out of here you waste of space! Who the fuck are you?!" The younger bull steps up to him, causing the aged mayor to subconsciously steps back with wide eyes, "I'm Select Major John Shepard, you know, the guy the_ _ **Primes**_ _put here to make sure you do your fucking job."_

 _As the fat yellow skin rhiman stutters, the young bull shakes his head in disappointment, "However, after some recent digging,_ _ **my supervisors**_ _believe that you're not showing proof of your ability to lead by example." "Thus should any bull or cow decide to challenge_ _ **you**_ _for leadership, they may demand so as long as they let me or anyone under_ _ **my**_ _command know two days in advance," as soon as he had finish speaking, Jane was already rising. As soon as the bull turn towards her, she threw a right hook, that made him stumble, "I challenge you to an unarmed combat in two days, in front of the council of mayors." As she walks out after the young, soon to be, major, she smile with a few more teeth than usual, "So about that liner."_

 _Flashback*_

Jane smirk as she remembers the short yet intense fight she had against the old bull. It was, surprisingly, tougher than she originally thought it would be. Under all the fat and dimb-wittedness, he was a good enough fighter. Still, she killed him easily enough before the deities before proving herself a successful politican. Under her, the city has grown strong enough to absorb several smaller city-states into the fold with ease while keeping the major cities away during their worse times.

As her smile grows, the pair of field-breakers felt chills down their spines. While only in their late fifties, their parents had shown them how terrifying their mayor was at a mere fourty four years though they smile soon afterwards. It shows that she was a perfect Ungulate's politican, able to begin a war at the drop of a hat and have the weaker cities and city-states fear her as though she was a deity herself. As the command center filled with more Ungulates, none heard the door opening and closing without a soul walking in. Although, a few people blinked feeling as though something strange was going on.

 _Citadel, Council Chambers_

Councilor Tevos taps a finger on the arm of her chair paitently, as she and the salarian councilor Remirn Urix waited for Councilor Pucus Candiion to stop twitching, "So when where you going to inform us about this **new...** group that your people are at war with?" "If you're worried about them, don't be," the turian male with white markings saw the salarian councilor shake his head in amusement at something on his omni-tool, "the Turian Hierarchy will ensure their full submission." The two are cut of as Councilor Urix starts laughing, "Doubtful, Turians failed against the space forces." "Currently, Ungulate Union of other planets are watching the battle on Shanxi as...entertainment," not noticing the disturbed faces of the turian and asari councilor, "on the plus side, they're not angry at you for the attack." At the questioning look of Councilor Tevos and the disbelieving one on Councilor Candiion, Urix shrugs before showing them his omni-tool, "From these reports, they seem to have been getting ready to fight amongst themselves so they're apparently thankful for the distraction."

"Lovely," as the turian councilor frowns, the other two begin thinking of ways to contact the ungulates.

 **This is the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed and the second chapter will be done soon.**


	7. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I'm finishing up the war on Shanxi this chapter. In this one, I plan on introducing the Ungulate Union to the Citadel in this. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Prothean/Synthetic Speaking"_

 **Chapter 2: The End and a New Beginning**

 _Shanxi, Ungulates Team_

John Shepard scowl as the sword-horn beside him collaspe with both eyes gone from his skulls. It's reached the two month mark and the conflict seem to be taking its toll on them. Older bulls had ended up dead or unable to continue the conflict while the younger, inexperience, ones charged forward thinking they are immortal before dying in a hail of bullets. As an uxitaur falls over dead without her head, he growls before running at a turian with a sniper rifle.

 _Shanx, Turian Team_

 _"Shit!"_ Vakarian dodges behind a torn up wall as the grey skin rhiman fire his rifle, _"you got anything else or are you going to surrender?!" "Fucking turkey,"_ the rhiman growls out before the hiss of plasma energy echoes as he charge forward with his bladed gauntlet. Vakarian looks over the side and ducks under a swing before jumping back, leavin his sniper rifle to get crush instead, and activating his omni-blade, _"I will probably regret this." "At the least you're an honorable kill,"_ the rhiman lunge forward with a jab, causing the turian to parry the blow and slash. As the rhiman blocks the blow, Vakarian leans back from a back swing only to be kicked away.

As he flies backward, the turian's omni-blade cuts into the left side of the rhiman's face. Swiftly rolling, the turian causes the rhiman to miss his head before he lashes out with a kick to his foe's chin. As the rhiman steps back for a charge with his remaining two horns, the young sniper lunges forward, with his omni-blade screaming for blood.

 _Shanxi, John Shepard_

The battle was swift and deadly. A fight, nay a duel, in the mist of war. I felt the blade of my foe enter my heart...and I couldn't help the quick pass of fear. Slowly turning my head up, I lock an eye with my opponent and I see confusion in those dark eyes. Closely resembling a messenger hawk making its first kill, his head tilts to the side before eyes widen and breath hasten.

Realizing this was probably his first true kill, a kill where you gaze into the eyes of your foe and know you're truly alive. I smile.

 _Shanxi, Vakarian_

As the rhiman before me smile, my guilt increase. I thought of the childern I orphan or the life mate I widow. The deep chuckling interrupted my mind, _"How many fights have ya been in kid?" "Ya look too young to be away from your herd, so listen,"_ the battle over, I see the few Ungulates retreating while my fellows cheer in victory, _"my people been fighting each other since before we've realized we had wars." "And we_ _ **love**_ _a good war,"_ at my shock face, he laughs before coughing up red blood on my arm as the other turians blink in surprise, _"without war, we would grow stagnant and unfocused...so I gotta thank ya."_ As the lights fade from his eyes, he smirk at me one last time, _"I've been around for almost two and a half centuries, just make sure ya don't fail yerself...and ya gonna do fine."_

With those last words, John Shepard died as a fleet of ungulates' ships warped into reality. The turians, knowing of the chance of reinforcements were gathered up soon afterwards.

 _Citadel, Council Chambers_

Councilor Tevos watches as a video show a grey skinned humanoid holding General Orinia and General Arterius in a large cage. The alien looks akin to a krogan in stature but the differences were clearly seen. The alien before her dwarf the turians by nearly three feet, it was more muscular than a krogan, and she could tell it was old. The alien had a curved nose horn and, if she is counting the broken one on his right, a pair of tusk like side horns as well as dark brown eyes and two visible ears, _"This Admiral Hackett of Ungulate Union, sending message to Turian Hierarchy to come for warriors at Gateway Apollo...good day."_ As she and Councilor Urix look over at a pacing turian, Tevos couldn't help shrugging, "So they sent a video telling you to pick your people up, I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is that they're obviously taunting us," ignoring the two eye rolling, Councilor Candiion click his mandible angrily, "but they'll be surprise when we-" "Will do nothing," an old turian walks in follow by a collection of other, "I apologize Councilors but I must request someone to accompany me as a translator." "How can we do so if we can't speak the same language," the salarian councilor scratches below his chin while Councilor Candiion scoff. The old turian smiles at the confused salarian, "We contacted a few of your people and they mention one of your men having a possible translation program." "Ah yes, Berborm Solus has began such," the salarian blinks before tapping on his omni-tool, "will send him over with the program when finish."

 _Relay/Gateway 314_

Admiral Hackett snorts as the two generals sat in front of him, _"How long your people come?" "It shouldn't be any longer Admiral,"_ the female general, Orinia if he remembers correctly, chimes calmly while the younger male twitches, _"do you have anyone who can speak Prothean more fluently?" "Shepard clan speak best, I'll call when your alphas arrive,"_ as he says this, two turian ships and two unknowns appear on the starboard side. As the ships slows to a stop, Jane walks up the steps before meeting with the admiral, "Sharp horns." "Strong hide," as Hackett nods at her then, a small ship head towards the large dreadnaught, "let's go meet the guests."

Sparatus, assistant to Councilor Candiion, shift from foot to foot nervously, "I don't like this sir." "Let's just hope this salarian knew what he was doing," as the pair walks with the other, a pair of red face rhimen look down on them. Tevos looks over the translator before clearing her throat, "We are with the turians, here to pick them up. May we pass?" One of them, the younger of the pair snorts dismissivily only to flinch when the older bull punch him the shoulder with a growl, "You heard Admiral Hacketts, now take them up before I smack you around." "Sorry elder," the younger bull mutter softly before he motion for them to follow. "Anyone knows why they didn't demand we leave our weapons," as Tevos glare at the turian councilor, Urix taps his chin in remembrance.

"The way of their people is called Spear and Olive branch," as the others look at him with raise curiousity, he shrugs as they pass a pair of yellow skins, "it means greeting each other peacefully but be prepared for an assassin." "So they don't trust us, good to know we're in being treated with fear." "They don't fear the turians...they respect you as a warrior race and treat as such," as he finishes, the door opens revealing a red headed female and the admiral from before. Tevos places a disarming smile on her face through her nervousness. She has heard of how the three horned race before her shrug biotic attacks and, as an asari, felt as though the immunity to such as discomforting, "I am Councilor Tevos of the Citadel Council, of which the turians sit upon."

The old bull chuckles before looking over to the much younger female, "Looks as though you were right about them possibly learning Unglatese Shepard." "Either that or they have **outstanding** translators," as Shepard turns towards the group, she smirk with a shrug, "greetings Councilor Tevos of Citadel, I am Governor Jane Shepard and this is Admiral Hackett. A pleasure." "Quite, although I feel the to ask why are you here," realizing her comment could be taken insulting, she opens her mouth to apologize when Jane laughs loudly."I'm here to thank these two generals here," ignoring the shock on their face, she grins savagely, "they just helped cull out the weak leadership on Shanxi and cause a good old fashion power flux." "How is that a good thing," the lone salarian chimes in, making the tall ungulates look at him, "Councilor Urix at your service."

"It's customary amongst our people to wage small wars that absorbs the weaker city-states and/or cities," the curious face of the salarian councilor brought a smile to the old bull's face, "it's our way of ensuring that poor leadership doesn't affect the people." As Urix nods, Councilor Candiion scoff with a raise eyeridge, "And why are you telling us this?" "Because, at the end of the day, you've helped us more than harmed us," Jane smile kindly at the confuse members of the Citadel, "so, besides asking about our culture and for your soldiers back, why are you two here?" As the three councilors look at each other in silent conversation, Sparatus look at the two generals, "Arterius, Orinia, are you both un hurt?" "Just our pride," Desloas grumbles out as two of the councilors nods while the turian huffs, "it's against their belief to treat prisoners of war too roughly."

Tevos smile warmly at the pair, "We would like to invite you to join the council." "You won't start with a seat," Urix mutter in a slightly hurried pace as the rhimen's eyes widen, "however there's a good chance of you receiving one." "So what is your answer?" Candiion drawls out as the pair look at one another. After a short while, Jane tilts her head to the side before Hackett look over to them, "This is...a great offer that we'll bring to the primes." "Who or what is a prime?" Sparatus ask as several nearby rhimen and uxitaurs stumbles at the word of the admiral.

"The primes are the leadership of our people," Jane stares up towards the ceiling with a serene glimmer in her eyes, "they are both the wisest and the strongest." Hackett scratches under his left side horn with closed eyes, "They are old, one of them being in his twilight year of a millenium, as well as powerful spiritually."

 _Two weeks Gaia, Rhisontos_

When Councilor Tevos and Matriarch Benezia step on the homeworld of the Ungulate Union, they were dreading the thought of a planet covered in tall cities of metal. To their surprise and confusion, they've learn that all sentient species in the UU hated paved roads with a passion. This was based on the claim that the deities want to feel the soul of the person when on a world, not the conquest of a planet. It had taken sometime for them to get away with wearing shoes, but they gaze at the capital of the Ungulates' homeworld called Rhisontos. From a distance, they could see a sparkling city making Benezia smirk at a squirming Tevos, "Would you calm down, I'm sure that we're almost there."

As the ship drifts closer, Tevos glare at her close friend, "How can you not be excited, when was the last time you seen a homeworld?" "Never before and it's because you, I have," Looking out the window, they see a flock of bird like creatures fly over the city, "although I would have thought that there would more technology." Before either could respond, a soft chime drew their attention, "We'll be landing in seventeen minutes, please return to your seats." The craft slowly descend until with a light jolt, they'd landed. As Benezia took her time to prepare, Tevos sped towards the exit where a tall uxitaur stood, "Come on you slow poke."

"Act your age," as the older of the two laugh, the uxitaur's eyes soften before she opens the door. As they step out and to the side, they gaze up at tall crystal buildings with spirals and arches. As they look around, they see the form of a salarian waving them over, "When did Councilor Urix get here?" As the pair walk over, they see him talking to a young female rhiman with ornate tattoos decorating her yellow skin, "Great that you're here, manage to procure a ride to their parthenon where the primes usually meditate." "Why are you here?" as Tevos step into the spacious vehicle, they feel the cab speed forward at a decent pace.

Urix blinks before smiling at the pair, "Studying the culture of course, did you know that there are **still** some groups, crashes if we're using the correct terminology, that still use the exact farming style they used when they were nothing but roam tribes. In fact-" "Is there anything we should know about the primes?" "Yes, the primes are seen as the pinnacle of ungulate society," Urix eyes sharpen on Benezia, getting a surprised jump from the two asari, "the three of them are Ozpin, Gandolf, and Sabrina." "Ozpin is an elderly uxitaur who is said to be such a powerful biotic, or shade manipulator, that he has been recorded moving small islands," seeing the slight fear in their eyes, he laughs, "yes, terrifying as that maybe, Uxitaurs prefers to not fight and Ozpin is always in the act of learning." "Sabrina is the oldest Forest-Tender, the fur covered rhimen, at a thousand and eighty four and is known as the mother hen of the group," as the young yellow skin driver nods, Urix continues, "she is the one that remove seven trees from Gaia, by hand mind you, before replanting them on Shanxi by herself."

The salarian shiver as the vehicle slows to a stop and the trio step out, "Finally there is Gandolf, he's a Red-Face that has killed a large fleet of ships by himself in a blood rage. He's also extremely territorial and is of the belief that any being that isn't a member of the UU deserves death." As he finishes, loud slow foot steps could be heard. The first one out was Ozpin, an uxitaur with white fur and yellow warm eyes. Next to appear was Sabrina, who was walking with a cane. Her nose horn had snap off years ago and her brown fur has lighten to a near orange color with scattered of grey dotting her form.

Finally, Gandalf stomps out with his head held high and a scowl on his face. Scars decorate his body and face like a collage and his two side horns broken at the tips with the left on being closer to his face, "What the pits are these...intruders doing here?" Before the trio could open their mouth, Ozpin deadpan at the rhiman, "Enough sniveling, you two agreed with me that this was the best choice of action, yes?" As the rhiman grumbles irritatbly at the smug uxitaur, Sabrina limps over to the young yellow skined, "Thank you little calf, we'll watch over them." As the young female bow, the trio watch as Sabrina clears her throat getting the two's attention.

Following behind the trio of old ungulates, the three foreigners look at stained glass with various battles and scripts carved into them. Ozpin push open the doors, revealing a large garden with various flowering plants and trees. The elderly ungulates walk over to an oval shape with several pillows before sitting down and Sabrina waving her cane, "Come younglings, come and sit." "You have journey a long ways," Gandalf rumble out as the trio of Citedal members took a seat, "and gaze first at our warriors...then our culture." "Before we give you our answer, let us eat and we have food prepare for your...unique palate," as Ozpin says this, a group of Field-breakers brings out trays of vegetables, fruits and meats.

As the meal progress, Benezia look over to age warrior, "I don't mean to insult you...but I expected for this to be a trap to kill us." As the other two snicker, Gandalf glares at the pair before sighing, " **That** would be breaking guest right." "Until **you** start trouble, **we** can't do anything against you," the trio blink before looking over at uxitaur. As he briefly makes eye contact with the others before clearing his throat, "Very well, I might as well do it now than later." The six rose before the three primes turn towards a collection of cameras, each showing a different insignia, before standing taller with Concilor Tevos standing before them, **"By the grace bestowed upon us by the People who elect us by strength and the gods that chose us by wisdom, we render our decision."**

 **"On the Ungulate year of thirty six twenty six, we bestow onto Tevos of the Citadel Council the Pact of Horns,"** a scatter of applause grew until Ozpin rose his hand causing the cheer to calm, **"with it, we sign to assisst the Council in times of war and strife."** As the crowd burst in applaud, in citadel space several races cheer at the ceasefire.

 _Shanxi, graveyard_

Jennifer held Joice as several people walk away from their father's grave, each giving well wishes to their mother and sorrow towards for their father. As the mother and two daughters headed home, they refuse to speak with one another. A week has gone by when they found out that John Shepard had fallen in battle. Some words were thrown around before things went mostly back to normal. The only good piece of news was that Jane, being the only mayor left on world, could absorb all the city-state under her command.

As the various lesser warlords try to challenge, Jane frowns before rising from her chair. "Alright, I'll fight ya...it'll at least keep yer mouth shut," the warlord had little time as Jane rose and swung her Fistus at the youngster's neck, cleanly decapitating him, "or dead, either works for me." As she sit back down, a wide smile cross her lips as an elderly Forest-Tender walk over to her, "Hey, what's up Doc?" "Jane for shame on you," Karin Chakwas playfully scolded the Red-Face, "using such an ancient term." The two laugh before the doctor turn nudges the planetary governor playfully, "How we go for a girls night out, hm?"

"You, me and the girls huh," Jane smirk before turning to her comm unit, "I'll call Jack and Kasumi." "Miranda and Ashley are in for it, see you tonight." Watching Karin walk out, Jane calls her favorite uxitaur, "Hey Kaiden...you remember that favor you owe me."

 **Next chapter, there will be a massive timeskip. For those of you who mention the characters ages, please look at the chapter that has the timelines. Until next, stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this in some time. I should be good for more focused updates...hopefully. This chapter will introduce the diplomat Udina as well as another race and a subspecie. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Prothean/Synthetic Speaking"_

 **Chapter 3: Metamorphisis**

"I still can't believe you lost," Miranda Lawson looks at Jane as the older female limps in. Weeks ago, a young sword-horn bull had challenged her to the right to rule. When the pair met on the field, it was like a clash between titans. Neither one would back off or kneel, locking horns and tusk while throwing punches and kicks at one another.

For hours, the pair clash with the sound of muscles and bones clashing together until the young bull manage to knock the older cow down. As Jane fell, a sharp snap echo through the arena as the shin in her right leg snaps.

Sitting down at last, Jane lets one of the medics scan her injured leg, "What can I say, I've been on the top for a time."

"I'll say," the uxitaur look over as one of her kin injects the healing solutants in her leg, "you've been mayor of this town since **I** was a young calf." As the pair laugh, Miranda hears the sound of feet stomping quietly towards them before the sword-horn walk in.

Few scars decorate his face indicating his youth with his worse one being the missing patch of skin and flesh from around his left eye. Tribal tattoo of an orray decorate the right side of his chest. Like all other sword-horn, his horns are sharp along the edges and his whole body is a deep gray color.

The only thing that is different are the pair of green eyes normally found among the red-face, "That was a good fight."

As he step forward, Miranda prepare to strike the rhiman when Jane smile at the young bull, "Now young man, where have **you** been?" Seeing the younger rhiman chuckle, she shakes her head before looking at a confused Miranda, "Come say hi to Jacob Lucien Shepard."

"Wait, **this** is your son?" seeing her friend nod, the uxitaur turns back to a grinning bull, "well...shit."

On the Citedal, a large crowd gather as the shuttle coming from Gaia drifts down. Several camera and reporter crews talk over one another as the passengers depart.

A lot of them are uxitaur with a few of the civilian sub race also step out. A family of six field-breaker gaze around in wonder, a young pair of forest-tender frown at the lack of plant life and a sword-horn cow smile as her son talks animatily.

The last one to leave is a high blood uxitaur wearing a full dark blue suit with a white collared shirt and a dark blue tie. Glancing down at his pocket watch, he glance around the area, _"I get here on the appropiate date and time...and I have to wait for some-"_

 _"Sorry! excuse me!"_ looking up, the high blood watch as a turian woman try to pass through the crowd, _"if you could just-"_

Moving forward, the crowd part around him as the uxitaur approach the female turian, _"You must be Vina, yes?"_

Seeing her pant, the older being waits for her to straighten up, _"Y-Y-Yes sir, I'm here to take you to your Embassy."_ As the uxitaur nods his head, the pair head to the vehicle park on the street.

Once inside, the pair could be seen heading northward.

Jane Shepard and her childern shift uneasily as they walk on. Looking down at the omni-tool, Jane smirk as Jacob sneers at the technology, "Something wrong, Jay?"

"I really wish you didn't call me that," glaring at a pair of salarians, the bull sighs before he takes a deep sniff, "hey...does anyone else smell that?' As the quartet sniff about, Joice bumps into something...tall.

The alien before them stands at eight feet in height with a large hump on its back. A bony plate rest on its head as it turns towards the calf, "Watch it ya liitle-"

Growling at the being, Jane shoves the short male back, "Back off Dickless before ya start something ya can't finish." Blinking in surprise, the being makes a stupid move.

He draws his head back for a headbut.

Urdnot Wrex downs another ryncol, a deep frown on his face. Members of his clan have found him and were swarming behind him even when he told them to beat it. After the Turians had been pushed back by the Ungulates Union, there's been talk of conflict among the clans.

As he prepares to drain another ryncol, a loud crash can be heard as a Jurdon krogan is push into the building by a figure. The nasal horn of the red-face rhiman digs deep into the krogan's chest while her tusks gores into the younger male's stomach.

As one of the krogan's buddy stands up, a sword-horn rhiman that is missing part of his face knocks the guy out while the female beats the other guy's face in.

With one final punch, she drops the unconscious krogan on the ground just as two red-face calves enter the area. Taking a seat at the bar, she waits for the bartender to focus on her, "What can I get for ya?"

"What's the strongest thing you got," as the turian points at the ryncol, she nods her head firmly, "I'll have what he's having."

As the male places the alcohol in front of her, Wrex couldn't help laughing, "Yer sure ya can drink that?" Narrowing her eyes, she grabs the ryncol before downing the drink in one go. As she motions for another one, she arch a eyebrow with a challenging smirk.

The pair hear a burp making them look down as the youngest of the girls take the ryncol away from her lips, "Hmmm, taste like tolim."

"What's tolim," seeing the rhimen rolls their eyes, Wrex couldn't help scowl at them.

As more ryncol is pass over, the eldest female and the male downs their, "Tolim is one of our heavier drinks that is suppose to be bad for you...so naturally, everyone drinks."

"Naturally," taking a sip of his ryncol, Wrex glance at the three rhimen beside her, "out with the mate and kids?"

"No, all three of them are my calves," taking another drink, the cow smirk at the krogan while holding out a hand, "anyway, the name's Jane Shepard."

"Urdnot Wrex," shaking her hand, he raise a brow as two C-Sec officers walk in, "got company on your flank." Watching as the officers heads towards them, Wrex and the Rhimen glance over them.

The first is a young teal asari that seems to bounce from foot to foot. Her partner is a male green salarian with brown eyes. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to accompany me," tensing as Jane downs another ryncol, the asari looks nervously at her partner.

Sighing to himself, the salarian moves up with a frown, "Miss, we had gotten a call that **you** have injured a bystander-"

"Incorrect toad," pulling from his own drink, Wrex flash the amphibian a smirk, "my friend here was just minding her business when the child decided to scare her kid."

Looking at a nodding bartender, the salarian notice the krogan back out of the bar, "I see...in that case, it's a matter of self defense." "Sorry about the intrussion," following after the nervous krogan, the pair of C-sec officers pull out a pair of hand chuffs.

Looking between his mother and Wrex, Jacob clears his throat, "So, what are krogan's like?" "First time anyone asked that question in a while," a mirthless chuckle escapes from his mouth as Wrex downs some more ryncol, "krogan society **used** to be about gaining honor from fighting the most enemies."

A few of the younger krogans shuffle nervously as the older male motions to them with a scowl, "Now a days, you hear the word krogan and everyone and their **mother** will say savages or beasts...it disgust me."

Minutes pass by before Jane looks at the panting male, "So what are you gong to do about it?" Silence hangs from him before Wrex lifts his ryncol only for Jane to grab his wrist. Snatching the drink from his hand, Jane glares at Wrex, "Answer me or are you not even man enough."

"I' .dealing with them," breaking free from her grip, Wrex lets out a huff as several of the younger krogans settle down. Feeiling eyes on him, Wrex was about to say something when seven rhimen walk in while sniffing the air. Looking at Jane, he motions for her to hand back his drink, "The krogans have already decided to fuck themselves over...I can't be a part of that."

"Then fix it." "You think I haven't tried," glowering at her, Wrex fails to notice the rhimen that entered snorts, "I have! My own **father** betrayed me when I tried to convince others about my idea! On hollowed grounds!"

"Then congradulation on proving to everyone," waving to the nervous krogans and tense rhimen, Jane leans forward with a sneer, "that when face with destruction or change...the krogans are too cowardly to stick with their path." Feeling Wrex grab her collar, Jane lash out with a straight to his jaw. Stumbling back, Wrex notice a few rhimen stand up only to be blocked by some of his clansmate.

Letting out a growl, he rush forward and slams a right hook to her chest. As a gasp escapes from her lips, Jane thrust her shoulder into Wrex's stomach before flipping him over. As he drops to the ground, Wrex grabs Jane's leg as it comes down for a stop. Pulling her down, he's caught unaware when she lash out with a backhand. Rolling away, Wrex begin to stand but fails to the ground as Jane charge forward.

Holding her back by the nose horn, Wrex stands up before throwing Jane into a wall. Denting the wall, the female rhiman shakes off the blow while remaing on all four. Huffing to himself, Wrex prepares to walk away but the a rhiman with grey skin and a partially broken nose horn block the exit, "What do you want?"

"She ain't done yet," pointing at the elder female, the younger female smirk as Wrex growls at a pawing Jane, "you got her blood pumping. So you either give up in front of everyone her...or you man up and actually fight."

"All this from-" "We rhimen apply combat to everything," tickiing off her fingers, the others watch as Jane pace back in forth, "protection, religion, politics-" "How that last one work?" seeing her cross her arms, Wrex sighs before looking at Jane, "you'll won't let me leave unless we fight."

Sighing to himself, Wrex face towards Jane with open palms, "You don't want any of this Shepard."

Stomping hard enough to shake some tables, Jane lets out a snort and a bellow before charging at Wrex. Rushing forward with his head tilted down and almost parallel with the ground as some patrons dive out the way, Wrex crash into her with bone shattering force. Muscles ripple before Wrex tries to push Jane back only for her to rise up with a right hook. Catching the fist, he tries the same only for her to grab his fist. As the pair push one another, Wrex pulls his head back and slams it into her face.

Gripping her arm, he throws her to the ground before pinning her down, "Are you quite done?!" Feeling her stand, Wrex slams a knee to her chin before stepping back. As she stumbles back, Jane give a quiet yelp as she falls to the ground with her leg crack out of place.

"Fuck," bracing her right hand behind her, Jane lets a snarl cross her face as she tries to stand. Hand slipping under her, she feels as clawed hands holds her under the armpits. After being sat down in a chair, Jane locks eyes with a frowning Wrex, "What is it?"

"Was there a reason for this," waving around the bar, he frowns at the direction her eyes were facing. Looking behind him, Wrex can see the admiration in them as the younger krogans gaze at him.

Turning back to Jane, Wrex could see the smug smile stretch across her face, "Yes. You see them?" Seeing the krogan roll his eyes, Jane ler out a snort as an uxitaur runs up with a med kit, "When you give up, **they** think that there's nothing to fix."

"So what, I'm suppose to just keep pretending that nothings wrong," a sneer cross his face as Wrex watch the uxitaur patch up the leg.

Shaking her head, Jane points across from her and at the younger krogans, "By giving up, you give **all** your enemies power over you." Rising up once the uxitaur walks off, Jane lays a hand on Wrex's shoulder, "If you trully care about your people and culture, you would prove them wrong and yourself to them."

As the last of the rhimen walk out, Wrex leans back with a frown. Placing credits on the table, he stands up before walking out. Stopping just at the door, he turns his head towards the younger krogans, "Let's go munchkins, we got some folks to knock some sense into them."

"Where to first," looking at the young krogan that spoke, Wrex and the others blink as a slightly feminine voice came from the speaker.

Shaking his head, Wrex continues towards the hangers with firm determination, "Wrill. It's time we drag the krogan back, this time as an unified people." Looking at the others, he let out a sigh, "I don't expect you to follow me...but if we succeed, it will show those bird fuckers and toad bitches that we can be a true people."

Looking at their leader, each of them gain a smile before turning to the youngest among themselves, "I doubt we will be able to take the world without help." Focusing on their leader, he watch as Wrex pulls a card from his pocket, "How-When?!"

"When she was walking past," a smirk cross over his face as Wrex place the card back, "it seems that she and her's don't want to watch us kill ourselves after all."

As the group if krogans walk by, a pair of asari look on with narrow eyes, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course," the elder of the pair smile kindly at her younger counterpart before glancing at the krogans walking down the alley, "we help the ungulates gain an ally and the krogans are brought properly into the fold."

Tapping his hoof on the ground, the civilian let out a sigh of relief as the doors open. Walking forward with self assured steps, the uxitaur bows at the asari before him, "Greetings Lady Tevos. May your house always be safe."

"Thank you for coming Udina," waving at the ungulate to sit, she waits before bring up a report, "Jane Shepard has made contact with one Urdont Wrex. I believe that he and his may require your help."

Nodding his head, the ner'uxitaur types slowly on the omni-tool. Knowing the politician is still listening, Tevos brings up a screen showing an old starship that has obviously seen better days, "This is Rayya, a quarian Liveship. I need your people to find a place for them to colonize."

"Hmm...it'll be difficult," tapping his right hip, Donnel let a sigh escape his lips, "Gandalf barely tolerates the idea of having the krogans as allies. Having a fragile race like the quarians might be too much."

A quiet hum cross Tevos before she hears a knock on the door. Looking up, she and Undina watch as an elcor walks in with a hurried gait, "Councilor Tevos, I bring urgrent news!"

Gandalf blinks slowly as a wet cough escape while he looks around himself. Four batarians hang from the rafter while more can be seen scattered across the room. Glaring at a smug batarian, Gandalf slumps down as the omni-blade slides from his lung, "You newcomers think you're all that. Well you're not!"

The sound of footfall seems to give the batarian some courage as he leans down with a feral smile, "My people will enjoy taking your men, women and children until their spirits are broken and they never can hear the word **freedom** agai-"

Words escape the slaver as Gandalf push forward with the last of his strength and dig his nose horn into the chest of the batarian. As the door slams open and a group of ungulates wearing black armor enter, the ancient rhimen smiles as his eyes dull, "You talk too much bug."

On the surface of the small colony world, corspes of batarians and ungulates litter the area as two members of the STG look on, "A shame that one of the leadership had been killed. Would have liked to picked his brain."

"It was the warmonger of the trio," hand darting across his omni-tool, the older salarian look between the screen and the ground below. Reaching forward, his hand makes contact with the railing as a group of tall lumbering beings. Each of them have a small nasal horn while they wore baggy pants and straps going across the chest of two of the members.

As they pick up the bodies of the dead, the two STG members record the process.

Admiral Rael'Zorah nar Rayya gives a deep sigh as he turn the news off. Hearing soft footsteps, he turn to his wife as Lulu'Zorah takes a seat next to him, "So...I have big news."

"Me too," switching the screen off, he gather her into his arms gently, "I've been told that I will be meeting with the Ungulate Union." Seeing the question form on her face, Rael'Zorah chuckle slightly before kissing her, "Primes Sabrina and Ozpin have offer to allow us a selection of different planets to choose from."

"That's great news," hugging him tightly, Lulu'Zorah pulls him up with a wide smile. Giving him a brief kiss, she dance from foot to foot, "So...my news probably isn't as big."

"Nonse-" "I'm pregnant," seeing Rael's mouth drop in surprise, Lulu shifts nervously as he moves closer, "I made sure that it would be alright and since several quarians are on others ships, I figure it would be fine."

Feeling a pair of arms lift her, she let out a surprised squeak when her husband twirl her around, "This is great news, Lulu! This just gives us more of a reason to succeed!"

Hugging the admiral with all her strength, she can't help the feeling that life was turning for the better.

Rael'Zorah let out a deep sigh as he and the two sword-horn rhimen walk down the hall. Murals of ancient wars and busts of past leaders line the walls as he look around nervously. Gazing up at one of the escort, he clears his throat, "So. How long have you been an escort?"

"Five years," looking back at the quarian, the female gives him a gentle smile, "usually, we wouldn't need to even do this. Since you're the first of your kind in our space, we're making an exception." Stopping before a pair of doors, her partner opens them while she motions him through.

Giving a slight bow, he steps towards the desk where Ozpin sits while reading a report in paper. Moving closer, Rael holds his breath as he watch the elderly uxitaur levitate several documents. "Greetings Admiral Rael'Zorah nar Rayya. Please, take a seat," signing off the document, Ozpin sends it and the others off while looking at the sitting quarian.

Clapping twice, Ozpin watch as a cup is place before Rael before grabbing an apple, "I apologize for the lack of better dining but I don't want to risk you removing your armor."

"It's quite alright," taking the giant ungulate, Rael drinks from the slush before giving a sigh of relief, "I thank you for giving my people a chance."

"You deserve more. You and your had been forced off your home world," shaking his head, Ozpin takes his glasses off while wiping them, "the mormen can understand what you're going through."

"The who?" "Hm," looking up, Ozpin place his glasses back on and lock eyes with Rael, "oh right, the servent that just left is a member of the mormen race. It was in recent history, some three hundred years ago and we were exploring deeper into our area. We watch as thirteen dreadnought sized ships that were scraped together, leave this world that seem to black out as they fled."

Biting into the apple, Ozpin's eyes seem to flicker to somewhere else before he refocus on the quarian, "When we sent drones down to explore the planet surface, we found the surface teeming with these black insect like creatures. After talking to their leadership, we realize that the world itself was infected with this deadly parasite like creature...and order the orbital bombarment of the planet."

"The mormon see your strife," pointing at Rael, Ozpin looks into the mask of the younger male with a grim gaze, "and see that you can, hopefully, gain back your home world...but you can't do that from a group of ships."

"That's correct sir," turning as the uxitaur walks to a shelf, Rael wring his hands together, "hence why I'm hear to convince your government to-"

"Convince," letting out an amused snort, Ozpin place thick folder before the admiral, "you don't need to convince us. We just need to know which two of the detxro-friendly garden worlds you want to settle."

"Two garden worlds," briefly opening the folder, Rael swallows hard before looking at the smiling ungulate, "this is...it's too much."

Waving at the admiral, the uxitaur prime grabs a steaming pot and pours some coffee into his mug, "Nonsense. We're not using the world and we don't need it, it would be a waste to simply have them sitting there."

Looking between the folder and Ozpin, Rael'Zorah gives a choked laugh, "I...I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome young man," patting the quarian on the shoulder, Ozpin guides the admiral to the door. After the pair shake hands, Ozpin waits for the escort to take his guest down the hall while smiling, "Also, the people **all** voted for your to own those worlds. I know you'll put them to good use, yes?"

As Rael'Zorah stumbles on to the shuttle that will take him home, the quarian pilot look over with a worried exspression, "Admiral, is everything alright?"

"...Let's get to the Rayya, I think everyone wants to hear the news," hand on his mask, Rael takes a shaky breath as the shuttle begins its ascent, "...keelah."

 **This ends Chapter 3. Next up will be a timeskip to the beginning at Mass Effect I. I thank you all for the wait and I'm trying to update all of my stories so please stop annoying me about it. I do plan on making references to Mass Effect Andromeda when I get to the Mass Effect II Arc. Keep being awesome and until next time.**


	9. Morman

The momen are a species of large mammalian bipeds introduce into the Ungulate Union.

Biology

Standing at least nine feet tall, these anthromorphic hippopotamus can weigh over 200 kilos. They are born with small tusks. The nasal horn will grow to half an inch in length while their tusks can grow up to four inches. It has three toes and four fingers including an opposable thumb on each.

Momen live long lives although not as long as rhimen and uxitaurs. It is also known that their hide can take ammo rounds that would damage heavy vehicles down. The tusks of a moman were documented to be sharp enough to pierce a turian without armor on and they could run at a constant 35 miles per hour. A strong immune system can allow for them to eventually heal even from strong radioactive substances.

The current lifespan of the average momen is a seven centuries although some are known to reach older ages and are deeply respected. Their diet consist mostly of aquatic plants. While they aren't the smartest race, they're able to solve challenges with enough time. They have a high reproduction rate that is controlled through chips which allows the momen to choose the amount of young.

Culture

The momen specie prefer being the unseen workers. Much remains in mystery about the group as they stay away from heavy populated areas. Mostly dwelling near lakes and rivers, they are very shy but powerful. Their culture has not change since the uplifting of their people some two hundred years ago.

Young momen would, once they reach the age of ten, leave the river that house them before gathering in groups of hundreds. They'll then travel for miles, often times welcoming new members, to find a suitable location to live. They will build a large fountain before expanding outwards into small villages.

Once they'd been uplifted, they only true difference in their culture was the inclusion of rhimen and uxitaurs. Although they are not likely to fight as even the uxitaurs, when push comes to shove, they will protect themselves.


	10. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


End file.
